Sway with me
by yayayahk
Summary: Like every night, Nico Robin performs at the Silvers Cabaret much to the attention of her part-time lover. Time-skip. One-shot. Robin & X Drake.


**Disclaimer : **I do not own One Piece nor the song "Sway" (whatever version it is).

I hope you will enjoy this one!

* * *

**An evening at the Silvers Cabaret**

"Ladies and fellow gentlemen! Now is the time for your most awaited performance of the night, here at the Silvers Cabaret! Please give a big round of applause for our very own muse! She has the voice of an angel but her sultry beauty will make you lose your sanity, Nico Robin!"

The cheers of the crowd exploded throughout the place as the band tuned their musical instruments one last time before the start of the performance. Some men were using superlatives after superlatives to describe her beauty and talent while others were boasting about how they would claim the star of the night theirs.

Seated at the bar, away from the stage, X Drake witnessed the whole ruckus with a slight frown.

The dear captain of the Drake Pirates was sipping his old-fashioned whiskey cocktail and he glanced at the few rowdiest people in the audience from time to time. Most outlaws in the region of the Copalico Archipelago held huge respect towards this somehow mysterious man. Since he had claimed territories located in remote parts of the New World, nobody really knew why and what kind of matter such influential figure would come to attend to there, in that part of the Grand Line.

X Drake was also a regular customer at the Silvers Cabaret but nobody had ever seen him enjoy the company of the girls in the house. If they ever tried to converse with him, play with him and what not, the captain would always politely reject them.

Suddenly, the spotlights flashed upon the purple velvet curtains. The first notes of an exotic air were played and whistles were heard all over the venue.

As the curtains slowly went up to expose the songstress's slender legs, several men started to hold their breath. On top of her grey high heels, which ankle straps were covered with night blue feathers, it looked like she barely leant on the ground. Her long and flounced dress with a double thigh split mixed straight black and blue fringes. Her sleeves were not covered and one could see a bracelet with her initials on her left arm. She adorned several pieces of pearl jewelry that she was wearing on her neck and ears.

After spinning and swinging her arms graciously for a few moments, Nico Robin came to a grinding halt, so did the music. The crowd was quiet as ever. As she pulled her long ebony hair over her right shoulder, she started to sing.

_"When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway…"_

A few people could be heard wooing her while she made her hips sway in front of her microphone, making her dress gently float in the air.

_"Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more."_

To the general surprise, Nico Robin proceeded to get off stage to personally interact with the crowd. After only walking a few steps, a drunk man violently got up off his seat as Nico Robin passed by him. At this very moment, X Drake briefly straightened up, his hand resting cautiously on the hilt of his saber. The drunk guy successively got close to her so he could try to take her by the waist forcefully. But before anyone could intervene to make things better or worse, the tiresome individual was yanked down to his seat and left unconscious while a few petals seemed to float around him.

_"Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease."_

The cabaret girl was spinning from table to table, enchanting the audience with her gracious moves and her feline walk. When she reached the center of the room, she softly lifted her leg then bent it in mid-air before slowly caressing it all the way up to her chest. All the eyes were following her fingertips in both amazement and wait for her alluring moves to come. There was no way someone could look elsewhere.

_"When we dance, you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me…"_

When she reached the end of the first verse, Nico Robin gestured to her band to quiet it down before heading to a table of average bandits who gasped as she was making her way towards them. After sitting down on their table, she bent down to lift one man's chin up. As she stared into his eyes, his were shaky and his cheeks were of a blazing red color. She could hear behind her his comrades swoon over her. Content with such reaction, she purred and left their table to go in the direction of the playing band. The bandits desperately fainted with hearts in their eyes as she got away. Nico Robin eventually sat down on the grand piano and asked the music to resume.

_"Other dancers may be on the floor. Dear, but my eyes will see only you…"_

While she was progressively lying down on the instrument, X Drake caught her staring intensively at him with her blue doe eyes. The same eyes that had led them to moments of heated passion dozens of times in the few weeks they had known each other. The more she was staring, the more he felt like staring back at her. He needed to look in her eyes, feel whatever emotions they wanted to convey : affection, sadness, lust, anxiety, worry, excitement, deviousness. These eyes had his heart and every other part of his body at her mercy. The grip he had on his drink was immobile, his eyes wouldn't even twitch, and he sensed his body tense up.

_"Only you have that magic technique. When we sway, I go weak…"_

X Drake never thought seriously about their relationship; it sometimes seemed more nonsensical than solely lust-driven. Their relationship certainly had to remain a secret as it would bring more trouble to these two individuals. The first time they met one another, their desires fused in a shambles of kisses, growls, moans, sweet words and rough contacts. Even though, they could have moved on after the steamy encounter of that night, the two began an odd relationship based on seldom interactions or signs of affections on one day or hours of heated and playful yet romantic intimacy on another one. As time went by, X Drake could feel an ounce of sorrow in her voice or in her eyes while she told him about her life. Her life as a member of the Straw Hat crew that she dearly missed, as an archaeologist and as a cabaret girl in the meanwhile. The more he got the chance to hear about her life, the more he considered the idea that she was fragile despite her bounty and knowledge, he considered the necessity to help her, protect her and stand up for her. He had heard about mishaps happening from time to time in the cabaret and wanted to make sure she would not face any hopeless danger. Nonetheless, this woman somehow seemed to wrap herself in a cocoon of mysteries. She would never mention her motivations as to why she became a cabaret girl or what she would normally do during daytime.

_"I can hear the sounds of violins long before it begins…"_

In the meantime, while X Drake was pondering over their secret romance and its strangeness, he did not realize the songstress had reached him. It made him almost gasp. His eyes roamed over her gorgeous figure. During this last chorus, she was standing dangerously close to him yet she still seemed distant.

_"Make me thrill as only you know how. Sway me smooth… Sway me now…"_

She took out her hand and started to trace a way few centimeters above his lips. As her fingers made their way down on his chin, his neck and eventually his collarbone, the contact was made. X Drake unconsciously followed her fingers but then glanced back at her face. At this very moment, their shining eyes met briefly. X Drake could sense the arousal becoming stronger. He wanted to feel her warmth, devour her scent in the crook of her neck, grasp her soft skin with his bare hands, hear her moan for him and sense her fingers clawing into his skin. At once. When she finally reached the center of the X drawn on his torso, he gripped her wrist and tried to pull her closer so he could kiss the lips he now yearned for.

_"Sway me now…"_

By the time their lips were on the verge of brushing against each other, satisfying their impulsions, sharing their incomprehensible affection, the once loving figure that was before him vanished in dozens of petals.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I'm thinking about using the setting for a series of chapter centered on Robin this time. Since it's during the time-skip, she'd still be with the Revolutionary Army (hm hm…!)**

**Please review.**


End file.
